Confessions of a Grown-Up Coolkid
by PulseAndHaze
Summary: John comes home tired after a day of work as an assistant teacher, but Dave has a little something planned... Pepsicola, Hammertime, John x Dave. Smutty one-shot.


John walked into the apartment and threw his jacket on the couch in the family room bordering the front hall. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, knocking his glasses crooked and mussing his hair a little.

"Dave? Are you here?"

A voice sounded from the very couch he had just put his jacket on.

"I'm right here Egderp."

John laughed slightly. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

The source of the voice sat up and took one long look at John.

"You look tired."

"Try assistant teaching sometime, Dave."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm perfectly fine with DJing."

"Whatever makes you happy, darling," John said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen, kicking his shoes off on the way.

He yanked open the fridge and stared at the contents with bored indifference. A pair of warm, lanky arms wrapped around his chest and a nose nuzzled into his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling you, what does it look like."

John smiled slightly and craned his neck back to peck Dave on the forehead. The blonde looked at him through his aviators and smirked in response. In one fluid motion, Dave spun John around so they were facing each other. He ran a thumb along John's cheek and leaned down a little to kiss him softly on the lips. The brunette smiled and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, the forgotten fridge door falling shut behind him. The Strider took advantage of the newly open surface and pushed John against the fridge, his tongue already slipping along the other's lips. John parted them obligingly, their tongues sliding along each other. Dave explored the familiar map of John's mouth, running his tongue over the roof of it. John made a small noise in the back of his throat, pressing closer to Dave. Their kiss grew more and more passionate until Dave pulled away abruptly, his freckled cheeks lightly dusted with a pink flush. John made a little noise of protest and frowned at him.

"Still tired?"

"Daaaaave!"

"What?"

"Why'd you stoooppp?"

He smirked and grabbed John's wrist. "Come on, you whiny jackass."

The blue-eyed man huffed a little but followed as Dave led him to their shared bedroom and pushed him down on the bed, attacking his lips again with renewed vigor. John made another little sound and put his hands on Dave's hips, pulling him closer. Dave didn't linger long on John's lips, however, and moved down to lavish his neck with kisses and nips while deftly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt. John moaned and bucked his hips slightly, urging Dave to go faster. The Strider grinned into his collar bone and instead went even slower, unfastening each button one at a time. His tongue moved down with his hands, leaving a warm trail on John's chest at an agonizingly slow rate. John finally pushed Dave off him, hastily taking care of the buttons himself and tearing off his shirt before pushing Dave back down on the bed and relieving him of his shirt as well.

"Wow, you horny Egbert?"

"Shut up and stay still," John growled huskily as he bent his head and tugged at one of Dave's nipples with his teeth.

Dave moaned ever so slightly and arched up into John, his jeans already starting to feel tight. While John was busy with his chest, Dave slipped his fingers under the waistband of John's pants and pulled at it insistently. The brunette took his mouth away from Dave's chest to look up at him, annoyed, his eyes dark with lust.

Dave tugged at his waistband again and John shimmied out of his pants, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Next to go were Dave's jeans, which ended up next to the slacks.

Dave smirked and removed John's glasses, setting them gently on the bedside table before cupping his cheeks in his hands and pulling him back down for another kiss. John fell back down onto Dave and pressed their chests together. Suddenly he pulled away, frowning.

"Hey. Your shades too."

"You want 'em off so much, you do it yourself," Dave smirked, one hand slipping down to brush teasingly against John's side.

Pianist's fingers reached down and pulled off the shades, blue eyes meeting half-lidded red ones as he set them next to his own glasses. Without warning, Dave pressed his leg up against John's clothed erection. John gasped loudly and his forehead dropped down to hover right above Dave's chest. Dave chuckled breathlessly and reached down to press his slender fingers against his boyfriend's underwear. John moaned rather loudly, rolling his hips into the touch. Strider slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, this time yanking them off himself. Before John could even react, Dave's lips closed around the tip of his erection. The blue-eyed man cried out slightly and wrapped his legs around Dave's shoulders, encouraging him to continue. Instead of taking John in more, Dave took his mouth off the tip and ran his tongue along the full length of his cock. John let loose a frustrated groan and dug his heels into Dave's back insistently.

Dave chuckled and finally complied. He wrapped his lips around John's length and bobbed his head up and down, dragging his teeth slightly as he went. John moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure and grabbed the sheets, throwing his head back. In no more than a few minutes, John's legs clamped down on Dave's shoulders.

"D-dave!"

The blonde took the warning and pulled off John, leaving the Egbert flushed and panting on the bed. Dave climbed out of his own boxers and crept up to engage John in a heated kiss, stroking his side as their tongues battled for dominance. When Dave pulled back for air, John reached down and grabbed them both, pressing their cocks flush against each other.

"Dave. Please," John said needily.

Dave made a small noise at the sudden contact and reached over to the bedside table to grab a bottle, fumbling with it a little before squirting some of the liquid onto his hand and pushing John's away. He hastily covered his length with the lube before pushing his finger into John's entrance and moving it around. Blue eyes screwed up a little at the sudden intrusion, but John soon relaxed and allowed Dave to insert another finger. When a third joined them, John gasped and pressed into them. Dave smirked and moved them up a little, brushing against that sweet spot he knew John loved. Sure enough, the brunette squeaked and his fingers tightened on Dave's shoulders. The Strider removed his fingers and kissed John chastely on the lips before lining up to his entrance and pushing in.

They both moaned, Dave waiting for John to give him permission before pulling all the way out and thrusting back in, hard and fast. John gave a strangled moan and buried his face in Dave's neck. He set a steady but slow pace, his hands wandering all over John's body as the younger one panted beneath him. John gripped Dave's shoulders, urging him to go faster, and purposefully tightened a little around him. Dave gasped slightly and thrust sharply into John, hitting the sweet spot inside him that caused the Egbert to make those adorable little noises that Dave loved. He slammed into that spot, his head light with pleasure and lust, until John cried out again.

"Nnnn! Dave!" He moaned as a powerful spasm shook him and white liquid squirted onto his chest. The sudden tensing of John's muscles pushed Dave over the edge as well.

"John," he whispered breathlessly as he came. They laid there for a while before Dave pulled his softening length out of John and collapsed beside him. John sighed happily and cuddled into Dave's chest.

"Love you."

Dave said nothing, just rubbed John's back in small, soothing circles.

Once he thought the other was asleep, he whispered in a voice barely louder than a breath, "I love you too."

John smiled to himself and let himself slip into the overwhelming exhaustion that had threatened to overtake him.

He always stayed awake to hear that.

**Why did I even… someone take away my writing privileges. First ever smut fic I've written, so please review and tell me how I did.**

**-PulseAndHaze**

**ALSO! I am taking fic requests! Please review or shoot me a PM if you're interested. I can handle any pairing, lots of fandoms, and any rating. (Please you guys I need something to write.)**


End file.
